dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Bryant
You can trust me. Why? Because you don't need me. Even if you told me your whole plan, everything that you you're going to do, we as a Clan are not capable of stopping it. So what's the risk? There's nothing I can do. So there's no harm in bringing me in and letting me help you. Especially when you know my family is on the line. - Bryant to Vincent Bloomer, concerning his defection Alexander Bryant is a Dragoon formerly of the Zeta Clan and now loyal to the Alpha Clan. Early Life Alexander Bryant lived the typical life of a Zeta dragoon. Being a part of the Bryant family, he enjoyed a life of somewhat luxury and privilege. He excelled at the academy, getting high marks in most areas of study. He particularly excelled at intelligence gathering, counter-intelligence, and encryption. Zeta Clan Service Due to his academic record, Bryant was placed in the Intelligence Division of Zeta's military. He rose through the ranks somewhat quicker than average, being promoted to sergeant just a year out of the academy and promoted to hauptmann just a few years after that. He served during a relatively peaceful time, so most of his work was finding solutions to problems before they became problems. He did so quite successfully, eventually being promoted to warlord and taking on a leadership role in the Intelligence Division. After the Alpha Clan wiped out the Beta Clan, Zeta Intelligence began quietly working overtime to find out if they were next. After several years, it appeared as though Alpha had no intentions on engaging in any sort of conflict with the Zeta Clan. Zeta leadership took a breath of relief. Bryant's Investigation Bryant, a respected Zeta warlord at this point, initially accepted those findings. However, as some years passed, he began noticing that the Alpha Clan were slowly and subtly moving troops in strategic locations around Zeta's territory. Bryant pointed this out to Zeta leadership, but they passed it off as paranoia. Despite this, Bryant secretly opened up his own investigation without their knowledge or consent. He stayed vigilant, gathering information over several years using a small network of spies and scouts. His suspicion continue to grow that Alpha was slowly planning a massive attack. Meeting with Vincent Bloomer On a routine visit to the Dye-Tech Corporation for business discussions, Bryant happened to bump into Vincent Bloomer, who was there for similar reasons. Bryant and Bloomer had long been diplomatic allies, developing sort of a friendship. Bryant asked for a word, and the two spoke privately. Bryant brought up his concerns about Alpha's troop movement, pointing out Alpha's aggressive past. Bloomer didn't confirm or deny anything, but he made a very subtle offer to Bryant about helping the Alpha Clan. Bryant ignored it, and they left on uncomfortable terms. Plea to Zeta Leadership Bryant continued gathering information. When he evaluated Alpha's forces, he was frightened at his findings: It became obvious that if Alpha decided to attack, Zeta wouldn't stand a chance. Every past conflict between the two Clans ended with the Zetas on top, and the Zeta Clan found themselves in a state of arrogant complacency. The Zeta Clan was not ready for a full scale war. Bryant decided to finally approach Zeta leadership again. He showed them all his findings and presented his theories. Most importantly, he pointed out that in their current state they wouldn't survive. Zeta's leaders did not respond well. First, they all told him he was losing his mind and was just overly paranoid. Second, they found his claims of Zeta Clan complacency to be extremely disrespectful. Finally, they reprimanded him for using Clan resources for an extended period of time for unnecessary reasons. Knowing that an Alpha attack was looming on the horizon, Bryant was faced with a tough choice. Before his wife died giving birth to his son, Castor, she made him promise to keep the family safe. He cited that tragic conversation as the catalyst that drove him to reach out to the Alpha Clan. Defection to Alpha He sent an encrypted message to Vincent Bloomer requesting a meeting. They privately met at a small inn near the border of the Southern Reach. Bryant was very blatant with Bloomer, stating he will do whatever he needed to keep his family safe. Bloomer told Bryant he'd be in touch. Over the next several months, Bryant and Bloomer stayed in contact via encrypted messaging. With Bryant's skill in counter-intelligence, he was able to keep the messages under the radar. Bloomer eventually offered Bryant a deal: In exchange for intelligence on the Zeta Clan, he and his family would be moved to safety and be absorbed by the Alpha Clan. The night before the assault was to begin, Bryant coordinated with Hauptmann Cao. Bryant took his son and met Cao's unit in the middle of a dense forest west of the city of Lumpur. Bryant was unable to bring his daughter, Eve, due to her duties in the military. Cao safely had Bryant and his son transported to Founder's Mesa. Alpha Clan Service After Operation Achilles, Bryant put his son into Alpha's academy and took a job in Alpha's Intelligent Division in Founder's Mesa. Although he was considered an outsider and looked down upon, Chieftain David Bloomer couldn't ignore his skills. He began working on reconnaissance and intelligence gathering on Roommenor in preparation for the eventual invasion. In the years leading up to the Invasion, Bryant was tasked with linking up with the Delta Squad on Roommenor. Using his status as being a former member of Zeta, the Chieftain believed Bryant would serve as a living example of how helping the Alpha Clan is beneficial. Bryant successfully began corresponding with the Delta chieftain and planned on meeting him in person shortly before the invasion was to begin. Unfortunately, Bryant would never have that opportunity. Death While living and working with the Alpha Clan, Bryant and Vincent Bloomer's friendship continued to grow. Vincent continued to utilize Bryant's skills and kept him as a close adviser, much to the dismay of some in Alpha's leadership. Bryant was present at the staff meeting when Vincent was assassinated, also being killed in the blast. Personal Life Bryant was known as a very compassionate man, always putting his family first and pushing his children to excel, especially after his wife died. His daughter, Eve, was a highly skilled soldier. His son, Castor, also excelled at the Zeta Academy. After he took Castor and defected to the Alpha Clan, the relationship with his son deteriorated. He tried his best to rebuild their relationship, but Castor could never look at him the same. When rumors spread of Castor going AWOL after the Battle of Washboard Ridge, Bryant blamed himself and began drinking heavily. He died soon after when Vincent Bloomer was assassinated. It is still unknown if Castor is aware of his father's death.